


Red

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: Prompt: You should really take off that seasonal  jumper/hat/shoes...or other things





	

“Take it off!”

“After what happened last year when I didn't wear your gift?”

John swept a hand over his face, attempting to resume a neutral expression. “Forget the damn scarf.”

“Believe me, I've tried.”

“I don't care about the scarf! Just take it off!”

“John, you chose this with great care. The least I can do is use it.”

“I told you, _I keep telling you_ , they mixed up your gift when I had it wrapped.”

“Then why does it fit?”

John appraised his claim. “Barely.” He really should stop staring. Everything had become a blur since Sherlock opened his gift.

“Is this not how you envisioned it?”

“Sher-” he stopped, shaking his head. “I never envisioned this.”

“Never? Are you sure?”

John looked up helplessly. “No, I did not purposely give you Christmas-themed lingerie.”

Sherlock smirked back at him. “I should hope not. This is hardly my color.”

“I think you look good in red.” They both looked astonished at John’s words.

Sherlock fidgeted for a moment, then asked, “And the marabou trim too?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Do you still want me to take it off?”

John nodded to himself, seeming to have made some internal decision. He stood and stared directly into his friend’s mirthful eyes. “No. I think...leave it on.”


End file.
